Talk:Cemetery Cherry
Just got done fighting this NM as a duo, RDM/WHM, and NIN/DNC (me). Was a very long fight due to not using WS's on my part, but extremely easy. Build TP for /DNC off the saplings, having the RDM rest to full while NIN solo's the last sapling to pop NM (8th one). RDM just stays out of AOE range, and at the beginning of the fight, allowed me to establish a nice hate set using Ninjitsu debuffs. From that point on, RDM pretty much is a low heal, haste, paralyna and poisona slave. Dealing with it's TP moves was easy, I either evaded some (capped evasion on NIN, and moderate evasion gear, Antares Harness, Ohat, Boxer's Mantle, Ungur Boomerang, etc), or when they did land, due to it's terrible accuracy and extreme weakness to ninjitsu (I'm also capped in that), it hardly laid a finger on me most of the time. Confirmed that silence does not stick. Divine Waltz helps alot, and building your finishing moves is a must for the hate reset Entangle, Animated Flourish is great for reclaiming hate off that. RDM should stick to only casting what is absolutely necessary, NIN does the debuffs, not the RDM, no Protect IV or Shell IV or nukes (they are not necessary and in fact dangerous until the mob is ~3% or so, and screws up hate for the NIN) as this is a waste of MP due to it using Leafstorm, which erases EVERYTHING off you, except for Reraise. BUT by ALL MEANS tick this sucker, Dia 2 works nicely, and will lessen your fight time a little bit. Having the RDM follow these simple instructions enabled her to not have to convert the entire fight. Leafstorm also slows the tank, but Haste from my RDM overwrote it, so keep that in mind. Gotta love SE for putting in the "RR doesn't get dispelled by mobs" update. On it's Graviga and Paralyga spells, just time your shadows to land exactly after the cast finishes, a few minutes into this NM and I had the timing down pretty good on that. The paralyze is not very strong, most times I was able to finishing casting regardless, or use my waltzes. Hope what i've wrote here helps, if you plan to use this setup be prepared to fight him for a LONG TIME. I think our fight was at least 40 minutes. Oh and on draw-in, I didn't see it use it, not once. That's not to say that it can't though. Does not rage, I heard rumors from people that it does, I def can tell you it does not. And btw, capped Katana, and I very rarely missed, used absolutely no food!! (actually forgot I had it >.>) Killed it once so far, w/o TH, and got two rosewood and 1 ebony log. Kind of a let down, def bring some TH with ya if you can, even if the THF only whops it once to put it on the mob, which I recommend because two people fighting it in the matter that we fought it will only feed it TP to kill you with. Happy Hunting! Gadanae - Diabolos Server 6:45AM EST, Dec. 13th 2008. Fought this NM after a maintenance one time for about 20 minutes before a THF friend arrived as RDM/NIN, did not once use Draw In even though that I was constantly kiting it around with Bind. Removed Draw In from list of special attacks. --Damien 20:59, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Popped this as Beastmaster and it does in fact use Draw In --Rander 04:25, 26 February 2008 (UTC)Rander I just duo'd this as RDM and BLM and altough we kited it the whole fight, it never used Draw-in for us either. Rather weird considering other bound NMs that can Draw-in tend to use it. Alrehn 17:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I have fought this notorious monster several times with 2 other people, it has never ever used Draw In anytime I've fought it. Bebedorah 07:49, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Easily duo'd by MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM, don't even need extravagant gear, just skill. -- 05:00, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Used to duo this a lot with NIN/WHM and RDM/WHM. --Caitsith.Dana 02:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Solo'd This NM on DNC/NIN w/o Utsusemi. Easy fight but very long.--Lazais 00:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Just fought this Notorious Monster and can confirm Draw In as a move. Depending on who has hate if you leave to the "Alley" away from the two main areas he resides in you will get drawn in. Fought with 5 people pld/war, sam/nin, rdm/nin, rdm/nin, blm/nin. Strategy: This is a very long fight if you do not actually hit the mob. Best idea is to have rdm/nins kite mob and melees stand in between rdm and NM's path. Once Bind is release and NM approach will hit one to two times before bind is recasted. Depending on job use WS or skillchain when able if you recieve hate kite and do not hit till hate is reset or rdm recieves hate. Also has a nasty 2 hour that is AoE and will hit 300 to 400 damage on each character make sure hp is up to reasonable area. If you wipe will depop, and saplings will respawn in a hour or so - Biglen- 01:00 November 4, 2008 The "nasty 2 hour that is AoE and will hit 300 to 400 damage" is not its 2hr Blood Weapon, its just Pinecone Bomb. We killed this today with a Ridill WAR/NIN, THF/DRK, RDM/WHM, and 2x BLM. Its an easy fight if you bind/gravity and nuke+DoT him, stun sleepga, and keep para/gravity off everyone.--Thecharger 00:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) can drop over the 30,000 gil listed duoed with a friend and we each got 15,546 without any gilfinder. Not much of a long fight. 30-40ish mins. 75Dnc/nin 75Nin/dnc. Easy fight, went pretty smooth VF-stun aga's Waltz when neccisary. kept haste samba up etc. not much to explain if your Dnc with Nin. Anyway, droped 10k each ebonyx2 rosewoodx1 earth crystal. V Server Gilgamesh. RDM solo. I've solo'd this as RDM/NIN, RDM/SCH, and RDM/DNC. I prefer RDM/DNC for aspir samba and waltz to save MP. I liked to save MP for when I get Leafstorm'ed, so I can reapply all buffs. Drops 20k gil and three logs. Mostly Ebony or Rosewood, then some petrified. Takes about 40 mins~1 hour to melee solo. I have not experienced the Draw In effects as I do not run about after I pop it. The only time I take him for a walk is when I bind him to reapply buffs from Leafstorm, and that's just from side to side, otherwise Beetle aggro in the corridors. Grynx-Fairy Server. NIN solo. Do not recommend trying to solo this as a NIN75/DNC37. The fight is fairly smooth untill you hit the 20% mark where it starts to use TP moves more frequently. From here it is a downhill battle if you aren't stocked with a TP wing and/or remedies, as TP will be scarce, and getting more just means it can take you out with Pinecone Bomb that much faster. Using only antidotes I have failed twice at this, and the cost/benefit isn't worth the price of remedies. Bring a friend, or try a different job.--Aiyana-Bahamut 03:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) After some gear updates.. (Desultor Tassets with -5 Waltz TP use ftw) I have completed this solo as NIN75/DNC37 using only Antidotes and Meat Mithkabobs. Never was I in any danger of death. On an odd side-note, the NM cast Sleepga followed by an immediate Leafstorm which read as "No Effect", either because I was asleep or all of my buffs happened to wear off that instant. The up side of this is the Slow effect of Leafstorm did not activate.--Aiyana-Bahamut 13:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) DNC solo. Solo'd this quite easily on DNC/nin. Strait tanking obviously, in full eva gear. Caped eva, 4/4 eva merits, but nothing in Closed Position or any other DNC merits beyond one in Saber and Fan Dance. Total Eva = 264 + 10 from Boxers, plus a total of +68 Eva from gear. I was deffinatly at the Eva cap on this guy, as he only hit me 1 out of 10 times, if that. TP moves were SLOW coming (Subtle Blow and Eva means a lot less TP for the mob ^^). Kept TP at 300% and 5 Finishing moves to handle Violent Flourish when he started to cast a -ga. Those were the biggest threat. Entangles poison hurt and sometimes Healing Waltz would take Bind off first. That was the only time I was in Danger (unless a random -ga got off). 660 HP made me nervous against Pincone Bomb, as it was hitting me for about 700. I'd suggest some Antidotes just in case. Paralyga was pretty weak, always got it off with Healing Waltz. I have relic body, so VF landed 95% of the time (only missed twice the whole fight). He hit for about 110 each time. Strat: Keep haste samba up unless you're needing HP/poisoned. Keep at least 2 FM ready and stop the -ga's, and just keep chipping away at him. Pinecone Bomb = Ni >>> CW IV. Leafstorm = Healing >>> Utsusemi. The slow is killer on Ni's Timer, hate to see it on Ichi. He did use Blood Weapon, but the only time he hit me, I had shadows up. Took about an hour or less - was fun. Crap Drops, and 20k Gil ~ Lord Ashoka 07:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Phoenix PLD solo. solo as PLD/dnc 80 using waltz and samba and need a MDB stuff to lower Pinecone Bomb to ~150 damage. User:Akivatoo-Gilgamesh BST solo. Easy solo as 90BST/45WHM. Sheep did all the work. I stood 180º on the other side of Cherry and would just run out of range if sleepga II was cast. Fight took about 8 minutes. --Brahk August 29, 2011 Gil drop. If you kill this NM solo you only get 20k flat. 30k is only with the 150% from Gilfinder and or factor in Muging too. soloed as nin 85/dnc 42....jubaku:ichi (paralyze) saved me ..took 1 hour